prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC06/Image Gallery
Screenshots STPC06 Lala checking the control panel.jpg|Lala checking the control panel STPC06 Lala trying to fix the issue.jpg|Lala trying to fix the issue STPC06 Lala getting a face full of smoke.jpg|Lala getting a face full of smoke STPC06 Lala after being blasted with smoke.png|Lala after being blasted with smoke STPC06_Lala_trying_to_fix_the_rocket.jpg|Lala trying to fix the rocket STPC06 Lala annoyed with Hikaru.jpg|Lala annoyed that she can't figure out the issue STPC06_Lala_is_annoyed.jpg|Lala telling the others to get out STPC06 Hikaru and the others kicked out.png|Hikaru and the others standing outside, asking to be let back in STPC06 Rocket gets even worst.jpg|Rocket in a worst condition than it was before STPC06 Madoka walking behind Elena and Lala.jpg|Madoka walking behind Elena and Lala STPC06 Hikaru excited to take Lala to the observatory.jpg|Hikaru wanting to have some fun STPC06_Lala_looking_at_Hikaru.jpg|Lala looking around her STPC06 Hikaru walking to the entrance as Fuwa gets excited.jpg|Hikaru walking to the entrance as Fuwa gets excited STPC06 Hikaru welcomes the girls to the observatory.png|Hikaru welcomes the girls to the observatory STPC06 Lala saying how the ceiling reminds her of space.jpg|Lala admiring how the ceiling is a map of the entire galaxy STPC06 Elena admirin the observatory.jpg|Elena admiring the observatory STPC06 Lala saying how she can't see the Star Palace.jpg|Lala saying how she can't see the Star Palace STPC06 Lala explaining where she came from.jpg|Lala explaining where she came from STPC06 Hikaru showing Lala the bookshelf.jpg|Hikaru showing Lala the bookshelf that contains all the information on space STPC06 Hikaru making Lala hold all the books.jpg|Hikaru making Lala hold all the books that she recommends Lala reads STPC06 Prunce turns in a backpack.png|Prunce turns into a backpack upon Ryoutarou's presence STPC06 Hikaru greets Ryoutarou.png|Hikaru greets Ryoutarou STPC06 Hikaru talking to Ryoutarou.png|Hikaru talking to Ryoutarou about how she brought her friends along with her STPC06 Hikaru introducing Elena.png|Hikaru introducing Elena STPC06 Hikaru introducing Madoka.png|Hikaru introducing Madoka STPC06 Elena and Madoka greet Ryoutarou.png|Elena and Madoka greet Ryoutarou STPC06 Ryoutarou impressed with Hikaru.png|Ryoutarou impressed that Hikaru made more friends STPC06 Lala saying hi to Ryoutarou.png|Lala saying hi to Ryoutarou, who remembers she couldn't speak Japanese before STPC06 Hikaru taught Hikaru Japanese everyday.png|Hikaru trying to convince Ryoutarou that she taught Lala Japanese everyday from the day they met STPC06 Three girls hide Fuwa.png|The three girls hide Fuwa STPC06 Hikaru saying it was his imagination.png|Hikaru trying to convince Ryoutarou that he never saw Fuwa STPC06 Hikaru wondering if she can go to the roof.png|Hikaru asks Ryoutarou if they can go to the star gazing room STPC06 Ryoutarou says she can.png|Ryoutarou giving the girls permission STPC06 Stairs to the observatory.png|Stairs that lead to the star gazing room STPC06 Lala impressed with what she sees.png|Lala impressed with what she sees STPC06 Lala looking at the telescope.png|Lala looking at the telescope STPC06 Hikaru this is the star room.png|Hikaru announcing that this is the star gazing room STPC06 Ryoutarou explains that it's his secret roo.png|Ryoutarou explains that this is his secret room STPC06 Picture of his discoveries.png|Picture of his discoveries STPC06 Lala finds it beautiful.png|Lala finds the picture beautiful STPC06 Hikaru has loved this place for years.png|Hikaru explains to Lala that she has loved this place since she was a little girl STPC06Ryoytarou explaining what the telescope is to Lala.jpg|Ryoutarou explaining what the telescope is to Lala STPC06 Elena and Madoka listen to Hikaru praising Ryoutarou.jpg|Elena and Madoka listen to Hikaru praising Ryoutarou STPC06 Ryoutarou telling Hikaru he doesn't know everything.jpg|Ryoutarou telling Hikaru he doesn't know everything about space STPC06_Lala_listens_to_Ryoutarou.jpg|Lala listens to Ryoutarou say that the stars' lights are getting dimmer STPC06 Elena and Madoka listen to Prunce.jpg|Elena and Madoka listen to Prunce worry about the stars STPC06 Lala declaring she needs to go back and fix the rocket.jpg|Lala declaring that she needs to go back and fix the rocket STPC06 Madoka and Elena watch Lala get angry at Hikaru.jpg|Madoka and Elena watch Lala get angry at Hikaru STPC06 Lala runs off as she says the rocket comes first.jpg|Lala runs off as she says the rocket comes first STPC06 Lala walks past Ryoutarou.png|Lala walks past Ryoutarou STPC06 Lala looks back at the fallen posters.jpg|Lala looks back because of the posters having fallen out of Ryoutarou's box STPC06 Lala looks around the planeterium.jpg|Lala looks around the planetarium STPC06 Lala looking at the planeterium's roof.png|Lala looking at the planetarium's roof as Ryoutarou talks STPC06 Lala admiring the show.jpg|Lala admiring the sight as Ryoutarou continues to speak STPC06 The Southern Cross constellation.jpg|The Southern Cross constellation STPC06 Ryoutarou asking Lala a question.jpg|Ryoutarou asking Lala a question STPC06 Lala wondering how constellations are like relationships.jpg|Lala wondering how constellations are like relationships STPC06 Many constellations covering the night sky.jpg|Many constellations covering the night sky STPC06 Tenjo kneeling before Garuohga.jpg|Tenjo kneeling before Garuouga STPC06 Tenjo finds Kappard bothersome.jpg|Tenjo finds Kappard bothersome STPC06 Garouga telling Aiwarn to put her plan into motion.jpg|Garuouga telling Aiwarn to put her plan into motion STPC06 Aiwarn telling Kappard and Tenjo to watch and learn.jpg|Aiwarn telling Kappard and Tenjo to watch and learn STPC06 Bakenyan and Aiwarn being teleported to Earth.png|Bakenyan and Aiwarn being warped to Earth STPC06 Aiwarn and Bakenyan appearing on Earth.jpg|Bakenyan telling Aiwarn to be careful STPC06 Lala notices her pendant going off.jpg|Lala notices her Star Color Pendant going off STPC06 Lala realising what is happening.jpg|Lala realising what is happening STPC06 Lala ignoring Hikaru.jpg|Lala ignores Hikaru, who is happy to see that she has come back STPC06 Lala saying the pendant has identified a pen.png|Lala saying her Star Color Pendant has identified a pen STPC-6 The girl run out of the observatory.jpg|The girls run out of the observatory STPC06 Lala and Prunce shocked to see the enemy.jpg|Lala and Prunce shocked to see the enemy Angry Eeyone.PNG|Aiwarn insulted by Elena's words Eyeone and Bakenyan.PNG|Bakenyan telling the Cures to watch the words around Aiwarn STPC06 Hikaru upset that Aiwarn called the observatory boring.jpg|Hikaru upset that Aiwarn called the observatory boring STPC06 Dark Pen appears.png|Aiwarn holds up the Dark Pen STPC06 Hikaru telling Ryoutarou to run.jpg|Hikaru telling Ryoutarou to run Eyeone targets Ryoutarou.PNG|Aiwarn uses Ryoutarou as her first test subject Eyeone summoning a Nottoreiga.PNG|Aiwarn ready to use the Dark Pen STPC06 Aiwarn summons a Nottoriga.png|Aiwarn summons a Nottoriga STPC06 Nottoreiga.jpg|TheNottoriga appears STPC06 The girls looking up at the Nottoriga.png|The girls looking up at the Nottoriga STPC06 Aiwarn asking Ryoutarou what is the point of star gazing.png|Aiwarn asking Ryoutarou what is the point of star gazing STPC06 Ryoutarou inside the Nottoriga.png|Ryoutarou trapped inside the Nottoriga STPC06 Aiwarn laughs in glee.jpg|Aiwarn laughs in glee STPC06 Lala shocked by Ryoutarou's negative words.jpg|Lala shocked by Ryoutarou's negative words STPC06 Lala finds what Aiwarn is doing as cruel.jpg|Lala finds what Aiwarn is doing as cruel STPC Color Charge The four Cures transforming.jpg|The four girls transform together STPC-Color Charge! Group Pose.jpg|The Cures pose together STPC06 Aiwarn orders the Nottoriga to attack.jpg|Aiwarn orders the Nottoriga to attack STPC06 Nottoriga is about to attack.png|Nottoriga is about to attack STPC06 Star trying to stop the Nottoriga in its tracks.jpg|Star trying to stop the Nottoriga in its tracks STPC06 Soleil attacking the Nottoriga.jpg|Soleil attacking the Nottoriga STPC06 Star watches Soleil get flung away.jpg|Star watches Soleil get flung away STPC06 Selene using Selene Arrow against the Nottoreiga.jpg|Selene using Selene Arrow against the Nottoriga STPC06 Selene gets hit by the Nottoriga's star.jpg|Selene gets hit by the Nottoriga's star STPC06 Selene saying they need to defeat the Nottoriga somehow.jpg|Selene saying they need to defeat the Nottoriga somehow STPC06 Milky struggling to get back up.jpg|Milky struggling to get back up STPC06 Milky runs to the Nottoriga to try and get the pen back.jpg|Milky runs to the Nottoriga to try and get the pen back STPC06 Milky leaps up in attempt to get the pen.jpg|Milky leaps up in attempt to get the pen STPC06 Milky hits the tree.jpg|Milky hits the tree STPC06 Milky bracing herself against the inpact.jpg|Milky bracing herself against the impact STPC06 Milky falls forward.jpg|Milky falls forward STPC06 Star saying she and the others would protect Milky.png|Star saying she and the others will protect Milky STPC06 Milky remembering what she learnt earlier.jpg|Milky remembering what she learnt earlier STPC06 Milky takes Star's hand.jpg|Milky takes Star's hand STPC06 Star helps Milky up.png|Star helps Milky get back up on her feet STPC06 Star turns to get ready to fight again.jpg|Star turns to get ready to fight again STPC06 Aiwarn dodges Star's punch.jpg|Aiwarn dodges Star's punch STPC06 Aiwarn realises she's been played.jpg|Aiwarn realises she's been played STPC06 Milky appears behind Aiwarn.jpg|Milky appears behind Aiwarn STPC06 Milky takes back the Dark Pen.png|Milky takes back the Dark Pen STPC06 The Leo pen returns to normal.jpg|The Leo pen purified after Milky takes it from Aiwarn Leo milky shock 3.png|Milky performs Leo Milky Shock STPC06 Leo Milky Shock hits the Nottoriga.png|Leo Milky Shock hits the Nottoriga STPC06 Ryoutarou floats in the sky.jpg|Ryoutarou becomes himself again STPC06 Aiwarn and Bakenyan warp away.jpg|Aiwarn and Bakenyan warp away STPC06 Fuwa takes the form of a lion.png|Fuwa takes the form of a lion STPC06 Fuwa begins recovering the Leo princess.jpg|Fuwa begins recovering the Leo Princess STPC06 Leo Princess appears in the skies.jpg|Leo Star Princess appears in the skies STPC06 Leo Princess appears.jpg|The Leo Princess appears on her throne STPC06 The Leo constellation is recovered.jpg|The Leo constellation is recovered STPC06 Prunce is happy to see that the Leo Princess is back.jpg|Prunce is happy to see that the Leo Princess is back STPC06 Leo Princess addresses the Cures Prunce and Fuwa.jpg|The Leo Princess thanks the Cures STPC06 The Cures stand before the Leo Princess.jpg|The Cures stand before the Leo Princess STPC06 The Leo Princess tells the Cures to find the other missing pens.png|The Leo Princess tells the Cures to find the other missing pens STPC06 Ryoutarou wakes up.jpg|Ryoutarou wakes up STPC06 The girls walk Ryoutarou back to his observatory.jpg|The girls walk Ryoutarou back to his observatory STPC06 Lala asks what a shooting star is.jpg|Lala asks what a shooting star is STPC06 Hikaru and Elena listen to Lala making her wish.jpg|Hikaru and Elena listen to Lala making her wish STPC06 Lala smiles at the others.jpg|Lala happy that the others will help fix her rocket STPC06 The girls agreeing to fix the rocket together.png|The girls agreeing to fix the rocket together STPC06 Lucky Constellations Pisces Virgo Capricon.jpg|Pisces, Virgo and Capricorn as the Lucky Constellations Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Image Galleries